If You were a Real Goddess!
by BuddyJack
Summary: Pit and Viridi get into a heated argument about humans and respect which causes Pit to say something he didn't mean to say and hurts the youthful deity's feelings. A two chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A beautiful day up in the cloudy Skyworld where the beautiful Goddess of Light reigned with great virtue. Today Palutena was walking down the halls having a chat with a good friend and ally Poseidon about their concern. For they knew that they could rest easy after the defeat of Medusa and Hades. But still, they couldn't help but think what if humans full of evil would be foolish enough to resurrect the God of the Underworld and Goddess of Darkness.

Palutena let out a sigh. "It's very assuring that most humans are confident that Medusa and her fellow evil gods including Hades are defeated for good..."

Poseidon nodded and added "But... it is uncertain that they might rise back to power and bring war back to us. If unless any human is not foolish enough to bring them back to life." He bows his head and closes his eyes. "Just the thought about it makes me feel uncomfortable of how anyone would be that stupid."

"And it would be all because they think we don't give them enough or we made their lives miserable. And so they think that if they follow the despicable gods, they would reward them in the end..."

"When really, they would destroy them as their way of thanking them for their support." Poseidon finished.

"You'd think that they would be grateful for how much we're trying to make them feel safe and protected." Said Palutena with annoyance in her voice.

Poseidon let out a sigh. "Well, they are human beings, and they have a lot to learn."

Plautena placed a fist, up her chest. "Hm... There's no argument there. They do learn from the mistakes their ancestors made, and they tend to make mistakes even smaller and learn from them afterwards."

Suddenly, they heard a rowdy female child's voice boomed out from behind them "Learn from their mistakes?! Hah! Yeah right!" They were taken off guard by the childish questioning. They could easily tell who would have that kind of voice. They turned and say the little Goddess of Nature, Viridi. "Humans wouldn't learn from any crimes they've committed! Instead, they would continue doing what they do without any second thoughts!"

Palutena and Poseidon looked at each other with raised eye brows, then back at the young deity. "Viridi, you may have a point about the nature of other humans." Palutena began. "But not all of them refuse to meant their ways, most have commonsense for those in need."

Viridi crossed her arms and raised her chin up in a grumpy manner. "Try saying that for the next guy who tramples on a flower while walking!"

Poseidon then pointed out sternly yet kindly "You wouldn't understand because you are still as young as you appear."

Viridi fumed with offense and frustration. "WHAT?! Me?! Too young to understand?! I very much understand that they destroy nature with their pointless bickering and sick amusement! How can you allow something like that to slide?"

Poseidon nodded his head and asked "And we're any different?"

Viridi opened her mouth to say something with her index finger out, but found that she couldn't argue against that. Palutena then approached her and leaned forward with hands on her lap, looking at the little goddess. "Viridi, I have to agree with Poseidon, and so should you. Violence and corruption are a natural part of humans. That is why we exist, to make sure that they don't fight to extinction."

Viridi looked away in irritation. "Problem solved then! We'll just stop holding their hands and let them kill each other and themselves!"

Palutena then made a stern face and had one wrist on her hip while she waged a finger at Viridi, scolding her. "Now hold on a minute there, young deity! They are not that stupid! Most humans rather relax and enjoy peace other than fight and kill one another over petty things!" She then let out a sigh to calm herself. "If only you would listen to what we have to say..."

Viridi interrupted her rudely "Oh like you? When was the last time you agreed with me on something?! Huh?!" She then stomped her foot in frustration. "Ugh! Forget it! I don't even know why I bother...!" She said as she turned around and stormed down the halls until she found herself in the garden.

There she might be able to clear her mind with all the beautiful plants around. The trees along the walls were very sturdy, suitable to climb and sit around while providing shade. The grass was trimmed near to perfection and has no sign of withered tan spots anywhere. The bushes were either in squares or displayed as statues. The flower beds were multicolored and look comfortable to lay on. The leafy vines on the walls made the wall attractive. All this vegetation made Viridi nearly jealous. She let out a calm sigh and thought to herself in complaint "How come these plants get well taken care of while the plants on Earth are neglected?How does 'oh so perfect Palutena' even do it?"

As she observed the area, she found Pit and Phosphora who were having a little chat under a tree. Pit sitting on the grassy grounds and Phosphora sitting on a branch. "The only reason you beat me the first time was because I went easy on you." Phosphora said, dangling her leg and swinging it slowly.

Pit narrowed his eyes and said "What?! You call shooting lighting bolts at my butt going easy on me?"

Phosphora's eyes narrowed her eyes upward and spat her tongue out. "Oh, boo-hoo! I swear, Pit, you are such a baby sometimes."

Pit shot his head up to her with an offended face. "Hey! I'm not a baby! You kept calling me cute, making me think that you like me, but then you said I'm not cute at all, and it was only because I beaten you fair and square!"

Pit had his arms crossed in pride but then had his head kicked by her foot. "It still doesn't make it an excuse for how someone younger than me managed to dominate me!"

Pit rubbed his head where it hurts while glaring at Phipshora. "So? Yeah you'er older than me, and you'er more athletic, but the thing is, your lazy!"

Phosphora was taken aback of Pit's words. She looked down at Pit with an angry look. "Excuse me?!"

Pit made the chalenging look at her. "Yeah, I said it!"

Phosphora jumped down from the branch and glared at Pit with her palms on her hips. "And who says that you have the right to judge a lady like that?"

Pit shrugged his shoulders and responded "Why should I worry about judging you? Your not a goddess!"

Phosphora held a shaking fist up to her face with blue electricity emit from it. "FYI, Pitty boy! The only reason you've mannagaed to beat me was because of that clown of a god, Thanatos!"

Pit made a smirk and added "You do have to admit, that guy is tougher than he looked!"

Phosphora gritted her teeth. "Yeah? Well if it weren't for him, I would've been able to serve your useless wings for dinner!"

Pit's smile then went away and made a shocked expression. He felt hurt from hearing the lightning warrior calling his wings useless. He couldn't help that he was born a flightless angle. "Well, if you manage to burn me to a crisp, at least my wings would be usefull in taste!" Pit said in a bit more serious tone. "At least I hope!"

Phosphora's anger slowly vanished after seeing and hearing how upset Pit is. It made her feel bad, and she doesn't like it. 'Oh, that was real awesome, thunder head!' She thought to herself sarcasticly to make herself feel guilty. 'Out of all th insults you could come up with, you had to choose one that hurts him a lot?' She made the tip of her index fingers touch as she approached and kneeled to him from only three feet away. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean to your wings."

Pit let out a sigh through his nostril and assured "It's no big deal. But, it does make me wonder why I'm the only angle that can't fly? It just doesn't seem fair. And it makes me know how penguins feel."

Phosphora smiled at him and exclaimed "Well, I think your wings are cute, either way."

Pit widened his eyes and slightly blushed at the comment. "Uh... Th-thanks! I-I guess."

Viridi, who overheard their conversation rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Um, Phosphora, I thought you were going to fight him!" That caused them to look at Viridi with surprised expressions. "Didn't you say you wanted a rematch after he humiliated you?"

Phosphora just shrugged. "Well, sure I'd like to kick his sorry tush, but right now, we're just chillin."

Pit leaned on the tree and placed his hands behind his head. "Yeah, we can fight some other time. We've been doing too much work for two months, and we're exhausted."

"Full of sloth is more like it!" Viridi scolded with her hands on her hips.

"You know, Viridi, you could use a break yourself." Said Pit. "Your always so worked up on things you hardly have the chance to take it easy."

Viridi felt offended as she responded "I beg your pardon?! I am a goddess! I am in charge of keeping things in order! So of course I would feel worked up!"

"Palutena doesn't get all worked up, she relaxes in the hot springs all the time after a long week's work." Pit pointed out.

"That's only because her job is way more easier than mine! She chooses to be too soft to humans who take her protection for granted!"

Pit flinched in surprise of what he just heard. He made a mad glare at Viridi asking "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Well for one thing, humans act like babies and are too scared to fight for themselves, then there comes along you, Palutena's Boy Scout and their precious guardian angle!"

Pit leaped on his feet and said "They can't fight underworld lackeys by themselves, they need somebody that can do the job, and I for one happen to enjoy it!"

Viridi crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes away. "Pfft! Please, all your doing is escorting people out of burning cities!"

Pit then pointed a finger at Viridi in an aggravated manner. "Hey, guiding people out of danger isn't as easy as it sounds!"

"You might want to take four steps to your right." Viridi said, waving her right hand to her left.

Pit's eyes went upward behind his lids and did as he was told. "I don't see why. I guess you want to take a good look at the tree and maybe talk to it t..." Just then, a meteor fell right next to him, which Pit flinched and made an awkward pose, looking at the fallen object. "WOW!"

Phosphora was equally surprised. "Yikes! Didn't see that coming!"

Viridi smiled and had her chin up in pride. "Humph! Not as easy as it sounds, huh?"

Pit got rid of the goofy stance and looked at Viridi with a grumpy face. "Well if I was a human, you wouldn't have told me to move somewhere so that I wouldn't get hit!"

"Then I wouldn't have proved you wrong that guiding isn't easy!"

Pit felt a bit frustrated with the bratty deity before him. "You know what? You have no right to judge Plautena, because you see it as holding every human's hand! Why must you be so agitated with humans?"

Viridi then got angry and shouted "When was the last time you saw some humans cut down a whole forest?"

Pit rolled his eyes and said "Typical! Always using plants as an excuse for hating humans!"

"I am the Goddess of Nature, Pit!" Viridi reminded in irritation. "I have provided them with beautiful grass plains for them to admire, tall trees to provide them with shade from the heating sun and pretty flowers for them to lay in coziness, and how do they thank me? By ravaging it all like wild beasts!"

"Not all of them are like that." Pit objected. "You just didn't look hard enough."

"Oh, I didn't look hard enough?!" Viridi asked all aggravated.

Feeling awkward of being in the middle of an argument, Phosphora started to back away saying with a nervous smile "Uh... I think I'll go and see if I can find the bathrooms anywh..."

Viridi immediately pointed at Phosphora threateningly and shouted "STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! I'll get to you later!"

Phosphora stood right where she stood and held her hands up in defense after flinching from the sudden out burst from the child deity. "Okay, okay! Geeze!"

Viridi turned her attention back at Pit. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah! What about Palutena?"

"What about Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"I think it would be obvious that Plautena doesn't see the damage humans can make!"

"Yes she does! She watches over the humans like an eagle! And she makes them go through weird punishments until they see the errors of their ways. And she doesn't drop a huge freakin forest nuke on them!" Pit exclaimed.

"Oh please! The only reason she does that is because she's just too 'friendly' and 'sweet' to judge the humans with pure disapproval!"

Pit clutched his fists from hearing that "Excuse me?! What gave you the right to say that about Palutena?"

Viridi held her hands up and said sarcastically "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend your dear sweet mommy...!"

Pit was now fuming with embarrassment and frustration no thanks to Viridi. "Viridi, Palutena's affairs does not concern you!"

"Um, maybe you've forgotten Pit, but I am a goddess, so any gods' affair might concern me in some way." Viridi's smile really irritated him.

Pit tuned his back on her with his arms crossed. "Yeah? Well Palutena has one thing that you don't have!"

"Hm! And what might that be, prattle?" Viridi asked.

Pit then narrowed his head so that he can see her with a smirk. "You don't have any angles! Which is far more better than a bunch of freaky plant soldiers!"

Viridi's mouth was open, taken aback and angered of what she just heard. Phosphora made a face that said 'Uh oh...!' knowing that now Pit had really pushed her buttons. Viridi's fists shook viciously and with vines coming out of the ground and growing out in different directions as she shouted at the top of her lungs "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY CHILDREN!"

"Aren't you a little young to have children?" Pit asked humorously.

Viridi glared at Pit angrily. "I don't age, you stupid bellhop!"

Pit turned to face her again and corrected her "I am not a bellhop, I'm a general!"

"And the goofiest one in military history!" Viridi insulted, making Pit grit his teeth with one eye twitching.

"Well if you know so much about combat, then why don't you show me how it's done!"

"I would, but you wouldn't use your skills to spank little humans!"

Pit face palmed himself. "You know what else? You just have little respect for others around you!"

Viridi stood silent for a moment, until she finally spoke again "Wow, that's the kind of thanks I get after how I've decided to help you fight some aliens? Who's the one that has little respect for those around one's self?"

Pit then took a few steps closer to Viridi and jerked a thumb at himself "I have loads of respect for others, even Phosphora here!"

"Please don't bring me into this...!" Phosphora said awkwardly, holding her hands up.

From the entrance to the garden, Palutena and Poseidon, who heard earth rattling sounds outside, looked around in confusion. "Now what is all of the commotion?" Poseidon wondered. "Someone must've ruffled someone's feathers."

Palutena spotted Pit and Viridi arguing, which Palutena face palmed herself at in embarrassment. "I believe your right, Poseidon. Unfortunately..." Poseidon looked at what Palutena meant and then cupped his chin in a bit of unease.

"I respect Palutena because she believes in me, she cares for me, and she loves me ever since I was born! Maybe if you would see just how amazing Lady Palutena is, you would respect her more!"

Viridi rolled her eyes again, asked "What about other gods?"

Pit held his hands out downward. "I have respect for them too, even some for the bad ones!"

"Even Medusa and Hades?"

Pit placed a finger on his chin and thought "Well... Maybe not them. But I do have respect!"

Viridi made a pouty mouth and complained "What about me?"

"What do you mean 'what about you?'"

Viridi then poked Pit on the chest three or four times as she said "You've only shown little respect of me, and you find it easy to argue with me!"

"That's probably because your a kid like me!"

Viridi started to steam with fiery. "Grr! I only look like a kid, you dummy! Maybe if you were a god, you would know what it's like to have humans show very little respect for your work! You might even learn to respect me at least a little!"

Pit then became so frustrated, that he yelled in front of her face "Maybe I would give you my respects, IF YOU WERE A REAL GODDESS!"

Gasps escaped everyone's mouths, being in shock of what Pit just said. Pit was shocked of what he just heard himself blare out, and at a deity of the highest authority. Viridi was the most shocked.

Her eyes were widened, her pupils grew small and her hands covered her mouth. She felt so hurt from hearing Pit say that. Phosphora cautiously walked up to Pit's side and leaned to his ear, whispering "I think you went a bit too far, Pit..."

Pit looked at Phosphora, stammering "But I...! I... I-I didn't... That wasn't..." He then looked at Viridi again, who was now holding her hands to her chest with her chin up, her eyes tearing up, her pupils become big and glittery and her mouth wobbling. She even sniffled and the throns surrounding her withered and died which made Pit feel guilty and ashamed. "V-Viridi... I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean..."

"So... This... *sniff* this is what... *hick* what I get in... *gulp* return for... *sniff* for helping you get through all those... *sniff* hardships you went through...?" Viridi asked as tears rolled down her cheek. "Being questioned if I rally am... *sniff* a goddess...?" She then turned away from Pit, brokenhearted. "Then maybe... *hick* maybe I... *hick* maybe I should have let you help yourself...! Phosphora...! We're leaving!" Viridi demanded with a sniffle.

Phosphora let out a sigh and looked at a let down Pit with pity. "I... I'd better take her home right away. She gets impatient real easy. I'll... see you... later, Pit."

Pit looked down in shame, not bothering to look up or speak. All he could do was wave bye weakly. Phosphora then summoned the Lightning Chariot with Phos and Lux carrying it and boarded with Viridi sitting all buckled up and with her hands covering her crying face. With a thunder of her electric whip, the two unicorns neighed and rode off into the sky. Viridi took a chance to take one last glimpse of Pit before they flew out of sight.

When they left, Pit scratched his head like a mad man, all angry with himself of what just happened. "What did I just do?!" Pit kicked the grass and banged his head on the tree. "That was so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Pit then fell to his knees in a gloomy state. "Some angel I am..."

Palutena and Poseidon had faces of concern for both the saddened goddess and the regretting angel. "Oh Pit..." Palutena felt bad for Pit, seeing that he thinks he was now going to be punished after what he's done.

Poseidon then said "Ahem! If it is not any trouble, I should leave as to not get into your affairs."

"That would be kind of you, thank you Poseidon." Said Palutena, who nodded politely.

Poseidon then looked at Pit. "Hope the little rascal feels better, and let us hope Viridi doesn't decide to come back to kill him."

"I hope not." Palutena walked down to Pit as Poseidon left. She approached Pit and kneeled down with her gentle hands on his shoulders. "Pit? Are you okay?"

Pit let out a sigh and said "No I'm not! I blew it, Lady Palutena! I've just questioned a god's authority! I shouldn't have done that!"

"Oh Pit."

Pit then lifted his head up. "And what's worse? It was with Viridi, the one I owe a lot to! I'm such a bad angel! And a terrible friend...!"

Palutena was unhappy to hear Pit say such things about himself. So her motherly instincts kicked in. "Pit, look at me." Pit did so and with glimmering eyes. "I'm sure Viridi know you didn't mean it. She's just shocked and upset. I'm sure she'll forgive you eventually."

"But... What if she doesn't?" Pit asked in concern. "What if she lets her rocky guardian crush me into the contrite?"

Palutena smiled at her 'son' warmly and assured "She won't, Pit. She's grown to like you too much to want to do that."

Pit bowed his head slightly. "I'm not sure if she likes me now... She probably hates me again and has me back on her top 'to kill list.'"

"Pit, she maybe short tempered, but she is nothing like Medusa or Pandora. She's just young and easily frustrated. And I understand, she can be a bit of a pain. Just like you, sometimes!" Palutena said as she started tickling him, causing him to laugh. Pit struggled to cease the harmless torture. When she stopped, she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his shoulders with Pit resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you, my little angel."

Pit embraced Palutena dearly. "I love you too, my lady." Pit then frowned sadly again. "I guess I'd better think of away to apologize to Viridi."

Palutena stroke his spiky hair. "Perhaps. But right now, it's nearly dinner. Let's go see what's in our kitchen." She then sat up and helped Pit up on his feet.

"Okay." Pit walked along with Palutena inside. "We're not gonna have veggies, are we? Because... right now, if I see a veggie, I'm gonna get sick with anxiety..."

Palutena placed a hand on his shoulder with a cheerful smile "Don't worry, Pit. We're having an Italian special, lasagna."

Pit let out a sigh of relief and said "I'm glad."

Meanwhile at Viridi's temple, Viridi sat on a tree root, hugging her knees and sniffling with Phosphora sitting next to her. Phosphora petted Viridi's hair gently, trying to comfort her. "Viridi, I'm sure he didn't mean what he said before we left. He was a little frustrated, that's all."

Viridi rubbed her mug with her fists as she mummers "Stupid Pit...! He's such an ungrateful jerk...!"

Phosphora leaned towards Viridi a few inches closer and said softly "Hey, come on. He's not like that. I'm sure he was really thankful for what you did for him."

Viridi narrowed her face away from Phosphora and asked "How could you defend him so easily? I thought you don't like him anymore! You said you take back what you said about him being cute."

Phosphora rubbed the back of her neck a bit awkwardly. "I only said that because I grew a little jealous of the squirt. But I still like him though." Viridi was in scilence for a moment. "At least he showed regret for what he said to you, unlike his anti twin, that is."

"Still, what he said, 'a real goddess!' How could he say that in front of me? Me! The one who lend him a hand in Palutena's abcents!"

"Maybe he let that out because he finds you confusing. And I kind of have to agree with him." Phosphora said, looking up. "You want to get rid of humans yet you don't want them to wind up in the Underworld feast. Like, what sense does that make?"

Viridi puffed her cheeks as to keep herself from yelling. "Your lucky that your like a sister to me, Phosphora."

"Seriously though, you should think about which kind of humans you have a grudge on." Phosphora said getting up and walking away with her hands behind her head.

Viridi bowed her head and covered her face. She then looked out a hole which served as a window and from afar, she could see a little girl pluck flowers, which made Viridi pout in irritation. "Humans! They think they can do whatever they want with nature!" But then Viridi observed what the girl was doing. She was bringing them to her father, who caught a cold and was in bed. The man smiled at his daughter and points to a little vase where he wants the flowers in. The girl happily did so and poured fresh water inside the vase. The man petted the girl's hair in approval.

Viridi was taken aback of what she just saw. Then she saw a little boy playing soldier, when he spotted a kitten in a tree. Feeling heroic, the boy climbed the tree until he was next to the branch the kitten was on. He reached out a hand and the kitten eagerly jumped on to it and then the boy slid down with the kitten giving him some licks.

All she had seen was humans hunting animals and cutting down trees for fire and carving wood statues. Seeing the events happen before her eyes made her hold a fist up to her mouth. She now felt bad for the way she judged humans by what bad ones have done. The words Pit said started to buzz in her head. "Maybe... Maybe Pit's right... I wasn't looking hard enough...! He had the right to say that after all..." Viridi let out a sigh with her cheek in her hands.

**This is the first part of this two chapter story. Will Pit be able to gain Viridi's forgiveness, and does this mean that Viridi will see how wrong she was about humans? We'll find out on the second chapter. Let me know if I need to improve on something in this story, and I will change it. Hope you'll enjoy! (R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Pit and Palutena rode off to Viridi's Temple on their heavenly chariot. Pit had butterflies in his stomach. He was still afraid that Viridi would have him imprisoned or worse executed. But in truth, what he was afraid the most was that Viridi might never speak to him again. But he was certain of one thing, he is going to do whatever it takes to make it up to her.

When they arrived and parked at the front if the steps, they disembarked and looked up at the temple. Pit breathed in his courage and walked up the steps with Palutena walking beside him. When they reached the door, Palutena used the knocker to have someone with a gentleman tone from the inside ask "Yes? Who is it?"

"Arlon, it's us, Palutena and Pit." Palutena answers.

The door opened and Arlon popped his head out, seeing the visitors. "Ah, Lady Palutena and Master Pit. May I ask of your business at the young mistress' domain?"

Pit gulped and stepped forth as he explained "I... I've come to apologize to Viridi of what I said. Didn't she tell you about yesterday?"

Arlon placed a fist under his chin, scratching it with one finger. "Ah yes. She appeared very upset when she returned, the poor girl. But recently, she has been quiet and seems very troubled, as if though in deep regret."

Pit and Palutena made surprised expressions. "What do you mean?" Palutena said wih a hint of worry in her voice.

"Mistress Viridi wasn't being as... Ahem... Bossy as she usually is." Arlon began. "Plus she hasn't eaten her vegetable dinner or slept all of last night."

Pit felt really awful to hear that. Did he really hurt her that bad? Now he feels unsure of this. Palutena placed a hand on his shoulder, resulting in Pit looking up to her. She smiled at him as to reassure him and fill up his confidence which worked. She then looked back at Arlon asking "May we come in, please?"

"Of course. To be quite frank, Mistress Viridi had requested to allow you to come in as though she's been expecting company, specifically you, Master Pit." Arlon stated.

Pit was a little taken aback. She expected him to arrive. Probably had a trap set for him to get back at him hard. But he breathed in some courage and stepped in with Palutena. Arlon closed the door and stepped up beside them. "I will show you to her sanctuary."

Arlon walked to the stairs with Pit and Palutena following him behind. He led them up the steps down a hallway and stopped to a door that looks like a big strip of bark which they assumed was Viridi's bedroom door. Plus it had a sign hanging on it that said 'Do not disturb, or die!'

Palutena looked at Pit. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Pit nodded his head calmly. "I'm sure."

"I will escort Lady Palutena to the sitting room where she will await you for the time being." Arlon said. Then he makes an unsettled look. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Pit said quietly. When he was left alone, Pit breathed in to not be overwhelmed by the awkwardness that was to come and knocked on the door. "Come in." A responds Viridi's voice, as Pit opened the door slowly to see Viridi sitting on her bed facing the window away from the door.

Pit approached the bed and sat next to the little deity as he greeted "Hey."

"Hey." Viridi greeted back.

For the first fifteen seconds, things were unsettle and quiet. Pit made an awkward cough as he tires to think of what to say first. He decided to begin with how things have been. "Arlon told me how you've been. Now I feel really bad. But if it makes you feel better, I... I couldn't eat or sleep either." Pit waited for Viridi to talk back, but all he got was silence and a sad expression. Pit adjusted his position to feel more comfortable and continued. "Wh... what I said to you... before you left... It was stupid of me! I shouldn't have blared at you 'if you were a real goddess.' Making you feel unworthy of being a goddess, it wasn't my place. If someone says I'm a sorry excuse for a guardian... I would be pretty upset and frustrated."

Viridi looked at pit with her arms crossed in a bundling manner, showing that she was listening. "You did so much for me, and yet I went and broke your heart like a big fat jerk. Maybe I didn't deserve your help after all. Maybe I should've suffered having to do things on my own." Viridi covered her mouth with her hands in shock of hearing Pit say those cruel things to himself. "If you hadn't helped me... I would've been left alone to face the Chaos Kin to free Lady Palutena... I should be grateful that you are a goddess, because... despite that you have different opinions on humans from Palutena, you still have good reasons. Anyway... What I'm trying to say is... Well... I'm so..."

Viridi suddenly embraced Pit in a hug, burring her face in his chest, which surprised and confused the angel boy. Viridi breathed in and said "No Pit... I'm the one who should be sorry... For starting the fight with you... I called Palutena a pansy, I gloated at you about me being a goddess, and I frustrated you with my beliefs of humans. What kind of friend is that?"

Even though he felt heart warmed of Viridi apologizing for her behavior yesterday, he was still in a bewildered state. "V... Viridi? How could... How could you forgive me so easily? I... I thought you would be angry and would expect me to make it up to you."

Viridi snuggled in his chest as she explained "I know. Your right. I would want you to show me how sorry you are, but... right after I left, I looked down at the planet, expecting to see a human trample a flower, but instead I saw a little girl picking a flower and give it to her dad. The father then had his daughter put the flower in a vase and poured water inside. Then I saw a little boy pretending to be a warrior climb a tree to rescue a cat. Seeing that made me realize how right you are about humans not being alike from one another."

Pit felt relaxed to hear Viridi tell him that she accepted his knowledge, but he still felt bad about what he said to her that day. Viridi broke the hug and looked up to him with soft eyes. "I then reflected on what I've done during dinner and felt so guilty, I couldn't even take a bite. I couldn't even close my eyes at night, because I had a nightmare of everyone hating me, lecturing me, and not even looking at me without sneering, including Phosphora, Arlon, and Cragalanche. I've felt so alone and hurt, I didn't dare go back to sleep."

"Viridi..."

"But seeing Palutena furious at me felt like the worst. I don't know why, but... Maybe it's because Plautena was like what she is towards you." She narrowed her eyes away from Pit for a moment. "I guess because Palutena has been so strict at me that I was feeling like she was my mom in so many ways." She then looked back up in his calm eyes. "From what I've thought about since yesterday, I've realized that you were right about me. What kind of Goddess am I if I don't listen a single word from others around me?"

Pit felt as though something soft and comfy filled a void in his chest seeing Viridi accept her past actions and behavior as resentful. But Pit didn't like seeing her wallow in pity, so he smiled at her placed a hand on her head and stroke her hair gently, causing her to slightly blush. "Viridi, even if Palutena doesn't accept your actions and beliefs, she still is really grateful for helping me, and so am I." Viridi made a smile, feeling happy to hear Pit thank her. "So with that being the case, I think you make a pretty awesome goddess."

Viridi was so touched by the angel's words that she hugged him warmly. She was in complete and utter awe and happiness. Pit, the angel who called her a sorry excuse for a goddess and broke her heart just now patched it up by saying she is an incredible one. "Your too nice, Pit. But thank you, for everything."

Pit was so proud of himself for lifting up Viridi's spirit, so he hugged Viridi back. "Your welcome." The heartfelt moment lasted for about a minute or so before they broke apart.

"I pretty much owe Palutena an apology too." Viridi felt anxiety when she mentioned that. "And I should be prepared for my tush becoming red."

It was pretty true. Considering Palutena's strict side, she would more likely give good spankings to children, especially to Viridi. "Yeah, you better!" A sudden deep yet young voice said, startling the angle and goddess.

"Wha?! Who's there?!" Viridi asked.

Pit let out a sigh of annoyance. "I know who it is. Pitto."

Just then, a piece of wood came flying off over their heads. They looked at the hole that was made by a kick from non other than Dark Pit, who aggravatingly came in and demanded "Quit calling me that! It is not gonna stick!"

Viridi fumed with annoyance as she asked "And what are you doing here?! How long have you been floating there?!"

Dark Pit put the insult aside and smirked at Viridi. "Phew! Sorry to have ruined your romance, your highness!" Viridi blushed both in embarrassment and irritation after Pit's yang counterpart said that. "Anyway, I was just flying by when I saw you to looking like you were about to smooch up a storm, so I decided to watch."

Viridi sat up from the bed. "Well shows over! So if you don't mind, I have some... Personal business to look into."

"You mean kiss up to Palutena?" Dark Pit asked humorously.

Pit glared at his dark side. "She's not going to do it like that! She's been through a lot yesterday, so cut her some slack!"

"Oh like you, Mr. Lady wooer!" The fallen angle asked sarcastically, referring to yesterday.

Pit turned from Dark Pit and narrowed his eye in regret as he said "It was mistake. And I'm not doing it again."

At the sitting room, Palutena was sitting comfortably on a leaf, waiting patiently for Pit to return. While of course having her back turned on Phosphora, who decided to give her unwelcome company, not even speaking to her one bit.

"Aw come on, you gotta be at least a little happy to see me." Phosphora teased just to get on the older deity's nerves. "Not even a little?" The lightning warrior held her hand up, pinching the air.

"Nope! As I said, I don't like snobby teenagers!" Palutena said, not turning to look at Phosphora.

"Pit's a teenager." Phosphora pointed out.

Palutena knew that she was trying to annoy her as much as she could before Pit came back. "Yes, but he's not as snobby as you and he's more of fourteen!"

Phosphora rolled her eyes in humor. "Whatever."

They then heard the doors open. They saw Pit come in. Palutena got up and smiled at him greeting "Hey Pit. How did it go?"

Pit smiled back at his 'mother' and reported "It went great. Me and Viridi made up."

"So then we're settled?"

"Well, not quite yet." Pit informed making Palutena raise an eye brow. "Viridi wants to say something before we leave."

"Oh, alright." With that said, Pit allowed Viridi to proceed in. The little deity looked nervous as she walked up to Palutena with her arms behind her back. Palutena leaned forward to her with kindness on her face. "Hello, Viridi. What's on your mind?"

Viridi breathed in and out as she looked up to the adult goddess and said softly "Lady Palutena." It surprised Palutena to hear Viridi speak to her with respect. "I have been thinking about how much I annoyed everyone about my complaints and desires, I especially looked back at what I've done to make you so angry with me. And the way I behave towards you was improper for a lady. I now realize that I don't only look like a child... I am a child."

Palutena held a fist up to her mouth, feeling pity for the little goddess. "Oh Viridi..." Phosphora had her jaw dropped in a bit of shock and awe. She never thought that Viridi would openly admit... Well anything negative about herself.

"And like every misbehaving child I should be punished." Viridi bowed her head in shame, awaiting Palutena's respons.

Then much to her confusion, she felt a gentle hand placed on her head. She looked back up to see Palutena smiling down at her with care. "Viridi, there is nothing bad in being a child. And though you may act as a bug to some, we know that we would have nothing without nature." She slide her hand down to the cheek of a awe strucked Viridi and continued. "You have a lot to learn, but you should enjoy what you know so far."

Viridi smiled with excitement as she exclaimed "I have learned something yesterday, that not every human is the same. They have different eye views just like we gods and goddesses do. And that I should be careful what I say about others, show some respect."

"I think your going to make a wonderful goddess at such a young age. And I'm very happy for you for that." When Palutena finished, Viridi wrapped her arms around the older goddess' waist and Palutena placed her hands on the smaller deity's back.

As the two goddesses hugged, Phosphora stood there all stunned as Pit scooted to her. She looked at the angel with confusion. "What the heck is going on? Was is something I missed?"

"Nah, you haven't missed anything. Let's just say she took my advice well." Pit said with a bit of pride.

Phosphora then smirked and lightly punched him in the arm. "You dweeb!" Pit laughed as he rubbed the arm Phosphora punched as she laughed along.

**And there you have it! If it was a bit rushed at some point, let me know in your reviews. (R&R)**


End file.
